Mother Mary
by Marylee Cullen
Summary: When Rosalie starts ignoring everyone, including her husband, for no apparent reason, she finds comfort in the brother she can't hide anything from, the one she despised from the beginning, and finds that just maybe he can help.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother Mary**

**A Twilght Fanfiction**

**By: Marylee Cullen**

**(A/N: This idea is one of those late-night creations. Most likely it will have only one or two more chapters. Feed back is appreciated! Lots of love!**

**~Marylee Cullen)**

Truth is hard to hear. It's hard to hear about a celebrity you like. Harder to hear about family. Hardest to hear about yourself. For years, I believed myself a pretty selfless, likeable person. Sure, I wasn't Mother Mary, but I wasn't Satan's wife either. At least, that's what I believed. I have been proven wrong by multiple people. I'm selfish, vain, self-righteous, a know it all, melodramatic...the list goes on. I would apologize, and I have, but now I've decided to say fuck it. You don't like me, I get it. I'm not going to pretend it dosen't bother me. Matter of fact, it makes me feel like shit. But, knowing me, I'll put on a ask and pretend you didn't say it. Even for someone like me, who despises cowardice, would rather not face some stuff. It isn't worth the slash of the blade we call reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie's POV **

"Rosie, will you please just tell me what to do to make you smile again?" Emmett begged. I ignored his question, still facing out the window.

"Just go hunting with the rest of them, Emmett. I don't want to talk now," I sighed. He lingered for a second before doing as I said. I heard the rest of the family leave the house and I fell to the window seat, watching them disappear out the window.

I immediately noticed there were only five, when, without me, there should've been six.

"Rosalie, may I come in?" Edward called from outside the bedroom door. I stiffened, realizing he had heard all I had been thinking about.

_Damn it, can't you just stay inside your own head for once?_

He walked in, taking it as a welcome. It wasn't.

"I know that, but we both knew I'd come in anyway…." He sat across from me on the little seat we kept near the wall, next to the bed. "And, no, unfortunately I cannot."

_Inconsiderate asshole! Can't I wallow on my own?_ My lips were pressed tightly together, my feelings still raw despite my refusal to let him in. He knew it, felt it all. That made it worse.

"I am sorry about that. I can't control it. And I won't let you wallow, at least not alone." He shook his head.

_Why the hell not? _I was pissed, but his face was still calm, not like a mask, but like he knew things I didn't and that made everything okay.

"Because I owe Emmett that much, because you're giving me a head ache worse than usual, because you need to hunt… I have multiple excuses that you and I can use after, because I know you won't want anyone to know. But, in all truthfulness, I'm here because I care about you." I was in shock, but his face held honesty. It doesn't mean I wasn't weary.

_Why would you care? I don't deserve anybody's affections. I'm a selfish, monstrous bitch. You know that the most. You know my thoughts, my motivations…_

"Yes, and in a way, I count on it, Rose. Besides, we've been together the longest, other than our 'parents'. You envied me in the beginning then thought yourself above me. You despised me. I thought you shallow, perhaps undeserving of your wealthy, to you perfect life. Then a true monster ruined you, and Carlisle forced you into my life. Though, in all fairness, I could've left." His words captivated me. "But, you're my sister, and you don't spare my feelings. You agree with my views on some things, where others are blind to truths." _ Bella's mortality… _"Precisely. Even Esme can't see all I am robbing her of, but you can because of all the time you spent going through the possibilities. I can never thank you enough for at least giving her a glimpse of a future with me."

"I owed it to her…"

"Why?"

"Because it's a kind of…penance for me. I don't want to go to hell."

"That's not the real reason," he shook his head.

"Then what is?" I snapped.

"You tell me."

"The reason is I'm selfish! The reason was all for me! You think it's not something to smooth my conscience that I was nearly the reason for my brother's death and she saved him instead of me? It was a debt!" I yelled.

"That's part of it. But why would you really want her to know your story? Even the Denali's don't know the extent of your background. There's something else, Rose. Tell me."

"I love her, ok? She's my sister, even if I don't really like her!" I was losing control.

"There, you aren't completely selfish. You love, Rose." He smiled, walking over and sitting next to me. I looked into his eyes like a lost child asking a father for directions.

"But my love is selfish."

"No, Rose. If Bella has taught me one thing, it is that love isn't selfish. Love is pure and right. The actions you do for love can be selfish, but the feeling, it can never be wrong or sinful. It's the epitome of right." He smiled, believing everything he was saying. I saw a little glimmer of hope in his words, but I couldn't quite grasp it…

"How could you know all this about me? Just because you hear what I think, doesn't mean you think the same way." Unfortunately, he was grasping everything I was saying too easily.

"Rosalie, haven't you put it together yet? We're extraordinarily alike, which is why Carlisle's original plan for us wouldn't have worked out, even if one of us felt that way for the other."

"So you've thought about this before?" I asked. He nodded. I deliberated, trying to ignore the fact that he heard everything. "Can you help me?"

He watched me for a while. "I already have."

To be continued…

**(A/N I've an idea of how this will end, but not how it will get there. Recommendations about how this should conclude are appreciated. I hope this lived up to any expectations! **

**~Marylee**


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you help me already?" I asked in a low voice.

"I've given you something to process, Rosalie. I've let you know that somebody loves you, despite knowing your inner thoughts and motivations. It's one of your greatest fears with Emmett," he stated bluntly. I glared at him out of habit. He didn't look phased, though, which made me feel only slightly better when a huge rocky emotion bubbled up in my throat, breaking me down in sobs.

Edward wrapped an arm around me, pulling me towards his chest, letting me battle my emotions in his arms.

I clutched his sides tightly, knowing it was more than enough force to cause pain, but needing an anchor to the physical world. He didn't complain one bit, didn't let out even a breath of pain or annoyance. Knowing my needs, he held me tighter. I found a quality in Edward then that I had never found in Emmett. The ability to let a person cry, to anticipate their needs, and stay silent.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Emmett more than anything, but sometimes you don't want to be made laugh, or have distractions. Edward was letting me face my demons, and standing beside me while I did it.

I found myself wondering what it would have been like if we had chosen each other, put vanity out of the way and given Carlisle's plan a chance.

"We would have been happy. We could have loved each other passionately. We would have gotten into fights a lot, but we would have understood each other too. But we could never be as happy as we are now with my Bella and your Emmett," he murmured. I wondered in the back of my mind if he realized he was stroking my hair as he pondered. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unusual; probably second nature to him- he was always touching Bella's hair. He loved her hair.

"You're right," I sighed. "The only benefit would've been if we were human. You are- and don't ever repeat this- the most handsome man in the family. Our baby would've been pretty damn cute," I grinned and I knew he did, too. I heard him chuckle deep in his chest; I hadn't realized it, but I was hugging him around the torso. He was so different from Emmett, leaner. Where Emmett was all chiseled muscle, Edward had a softer, more subtle strength about him. Like willpower made him all the tougher, not letting his thinner build make him weaker.

"He would have. Hopefully with my hair." I sprung up, narrowing my eyes.

"My hair is a hell of a lot better than yours," I growled. He just laughed, that annoying smirk plastered on his lips.

"_Sure."_ He rolled his eyes. "How about I consent to this- my hair color, your eyes, and it is a girl," he offered. I liked that.

"Deal," I laughed openly with him.

"I love you brother," I sat back down beside him. It was one of the first times I said this aloud, and definitely the first I said and warmly.

"I love you too, sis," he kissed my forehead gently. "And so does your husband. He knows you. He thinks your confidence in yourself is quote- unquote 'sexy as hell, and definitely hotter!" he snorted. "His words not mine."

True, but Edward's words had given me consolation, and just a bit more of that sexy confidence.

"Thanks, Eddie. I've gotta go see my husband." I ran off.

I was laying on the forest floor after Emmett and I had just had an intense, almost violent, good three-hours of mind-blowing sex. I explained to him what happened with Edward and why I had been so upset.

"Edward is a good brother," he laughed.

I was happy he wasn't jealous, but Emmett knew me, knew my heart. Edward _was _right.

"For once, Em, I agree," I said, then giggled as he started tickling me.

"Bella is one lucky bitch," I continued after a little bit. "He loves her to death and beyond."

"To _infinity _and beyond," he grinned. "Maybe you could pay him back in a way where you didn't even have to do anything except talk."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Teach Bella how to give him a good head. You give REALLY good head, and from a guy's view, that's one of the best things you could ever do for him, babe," He grinned suggestively. I laughed, soaking up his undivided attention. He accepted me, selfishness and all.

"You know what, I do give a good head. And I'll be damned if Bella can't by the time I'm done with her."

THE END

**(A/N: I'm over my bit of writer's block so whatndo you think of the ending? I wanted **_**some **_**humor in there. Plus I absolutely **_**love**_** Emmett. I hope I've lived up to expectations. I plan on writing more stories with Rose and Edward, so keep an eye out. I'm thinking Bella and Emmett should have a heart-to-heart, too. Feedback, please!**

** Love, kisses, and hugs!**

**~Marylee)**


End file.
